Hot Mess
by Koorime Hyuuga
Summary: Não sei quando meus sentimentos evoluíram para isso. Essas sensações de ternura e amor, antes alojados em meu peito, desciam agora pelo meu corpo e se transformavam em desejo. Havia algo estranho e novo nela, ou seria em mim? - Recomendada para maiores de 18 anos.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous souhaite**

 _Escrita por: Koorime Hyuuga_

Ladybug _não me pertence._

 _Sinopse: Não sei quando meus sentimentos evoluíram para isso. Essas sensações de ternura e amor, antes alojados em meu peito, desciam agora pelo meu corpo e se transformavam em desejo. Havia algo estranho e novo nela, ou seria em mim?_ \- Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Não sei ao certo quando aquilo mudou dentro de mim.

Minhas pernas não se mexiam, na verdade, todo o meu corpo estava em estado de torpor completo. Eu tentava entender o que acontecia comigo. Engoli em seco, escondido nas sombras, apenas observando-a.

Ela estava sentada sobre uma chaminé, observando atentamente qualquer movimento suspeito na noite iluminada de Paris.

Nada! Absolutamente nada de incrível ocorreu naquele dia para que esse sentimento estranho viesse parar _aqui_. Essas sensações de ternura e amor, alojados em meu peito desde sempre, desciam agora pelo meu corpo e se transformavam em desejo.

Meu olhar felino, ambientado para o escuro, percorreram o corpo feminino dentro daqueles trajes justos que jamais haviam me afetado tanto quanto hoje. Ela devia ter quinze anos – assim como eu, ou talvez um ano a menos -, seu corpo em desenvolvimento, bem trabalhado pelos dias em que pulávamos de prédio em prédio pela cidade, seus seios não muito grandes e curvas bem delineadas... tudo nela estava ali, ou melhor, sempre esteve, bem exposto, para que qualquer um pudesse admirar. Mas porque hoje? Por que somente _hoje_ eu me dei conta?

Havia algo estranho e novo nela, ou seria em mim? Algo que não me permitia afastar o olhar e que puxava minhas mãos enluvadas para perto dela. Sentia-me incomodado por querer tocá-la tanto daquela forma. Mais do que me era permitido. Ladybug sequer deixava-me segurar sua mão.

Respirei profundamente, sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo com aqueles pensamentos hediondos.

Olhei para o céu onde débeis estrelas ainda rebrilhavam sob as nuvens de uma tempestade que se avizinhava. _Perfeito_. Sou um gato e deveria odiar chuva...mas, no momento, talvez um banho de água fria fosse a melhor opção.

Voltei o olhar para Ladybug de novo. Eu jamais conseguiria dobrá-la à minha vontade. Não faço nem idéia de quem ela seja – apesar de já ter tentado convencê-la a se revelar inúmeras vezes – e isso é o que faz dessa situação a mais estranha possível.

Eu não conheço essa garota. Sequer sei seu nome.

E mesmo suas atitudes para comigo ainda não consegui compreendê-las. Seria ojeriza ou ela apenas foge das minhas investidas por falta de interesse? Confesso que na maioria das vezes volto para casa consternado, tentado a despertar do tolo sonhador que sou.

Ficar ali, observando-a, só pioraria a minha situação. Eu queria o corpo _dela_. Não faço idéia desde quando, mas esse fato se mostrava presente no _meu_ corpo.

Resvalei pelo telhado, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível para mim. Ela não parece ter me notado em nenhum momento - ou fingiu não notar – de modo que pude voltar para casa sem qualquer risco e ciente do que eu precisava fazer agora – e que possivelmente me traria arrependimentos depois.

Desfiz minha transformação imediatamente ao que entrei pela janela de meu quarto.

\- Adrien, está tud... – Plagg mal teve tempo de indagar qualquer esquisitice em minhas atitudes essa noite. Agarrei-o, juntamente com um generoso pedaço de queijo, abri um baú de roupas e joguei ambos dentro dele. – Ei, o que você...

\- Fique aí! – interrompi o meu kwami – Não importa o que você ouvir, não saia.

Fechei-o lá dentro e espero ter sido bem enfático em minha ordem. Já bastava ter que escutar, não o queria tendo que observar o que eu planejava fazer. Era humilhante demais. Vergonhoso demais. Mas a necessidade me consumia e, se não fosse ciente, seria inconsciente enquanto dormia.

Joguei-me sobre a cama, respirando profundamente e sentindo minha parte intima latejar. Plagg certamente notou aquela elevação. Pus ambas as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando conter a vergonha que sentia. Isso nunca havia acontecido. Não transformado em Chat Noir. Não perto dela – muito menos no meio da cidade. Grunhi de raiva e decepção, abafando o som com as mãos.

Desci as mãos do rosto, me livrando da jaqueta e camiseta que estava acostumado a usar e gemi de forma involuntária pelo movimento causado em minha pélvis quando desci uma das mãos até a presilha de minha calça.

Fechei meus olhos e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem incondicionalmente quando deslizei umas das mãos por dentro da cueca, ainda vestido em meu jeans casual. Mordisquei o lábio inferior ao sentir meu próprio toque. Meu membro clamava por atenção, quente e duro como jamais estivera – e, _de fato_ , nunca estive tão desesperado quanto hoje.

Lembrei-me de Ladybug. Não precisava muito para imaginar os contornos do corpo dela. Seus trajes denotavam cada detalhe de suas curvas sinuosas para tão pouca idade, apesar de tudo.

Pude ouvir minha boca soltando pequenos sons, ainda inaudíveis para qualquer outra pessoa – e, nesse caso, Plagg, que certamente já deveria estar na metade de seu queijo.

Expus meu órgão para fora da cueca, sentindo o conforto intensificar minhas sensações no momento em que imaginava os pequenos seios à minha disposição. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, da melhor maneira que eu poderia imaginar e seu rosto corado e suado. Ela estava sobre mim e descia e me beijava nos lábios da forma como sempre sonhei. Um beijo simples, mas sexy, sem aprofundamento, mas que brincava com minha boca.

Gemi novamente, um gemido alto. Senti que não resistiria por muito mais tempo – e não queria, o desejo já me consumia há pelo menos meia hora -, aquela imagem impensada de Ladybug em minha mente certamente traria problemas futuros em minhas lutas com ela.

Ergui meus joelhos, impulsionando minha pélvis contra minha própria mão, enquanto bombeava meu membro, imaginando-a ali, pronunciando meu codinome – _Chat! Ah, Chat!_.

Eu a fazia minha. _Finalmente minha_.

Continuei os movimentos, alternando-os de vez enquanto e sentindo-os ficarem mais rápidos involuntariamente.

Meu rosto alvo agora se encontrava vermelho. Minha mente nublada sequer pensava mais na realidade. Entreabri os lábios sentindo aquela sensação ficar mais forte dentro de mim e se apoderar do meu corpo.

Eu estava dentro dela. Consumido pela felicidade. _Tolo gatinho sonhador._

Gemi o nome dela sem querer, não...seu codinome - _Ladybug!_ – enquanto o gozo explodia sobre meu abdômen. Aquilo rapidamente me trouxe de volta à realidade dos fatos. Relaxei e olhei para baixo. A vergonha ficou mais evidente em meu rosto.

Olhei em volta procurando qualquer pano ou papel que me auxiliasse naquele momento crítico, enquanto a tristeza se apoderava de mim. _Minha imaginação era um martírio._

Guardei meu membro dentro da cueca e fechei minhas calças. Minhas bochechas avermelhadas e suadas demonstravam todos aqueles desejos ocultos em mim que resolveram aflorar de um dia para o outro.

Não. Eu já a observava. Sempre a observei.

Sempre, sempre soube. Sempre me dei conta do quão sexy a achava. Do quão atraente ela era para mim. Mas meu corpo resolveu me trair. Não me deixaria mais esconder esses sentimentos promíscuos.

Plagg saiu do "confinamento", atravessando-o como um espírito faz com uma parede. _Bem a tempo._

\- Adrien, o que houve? – notei a pergunta somente após o kwami encarar meu rosto por alguns silenciosos e demorados segundos.

Abaixei a cabeça escondendo meu olhar. Não queria ter que explicá-lo, muito menos dar qualquer desculpa. Também sei que, pela idade dessa criaturinha, certamente ele sabe o que andei fazendo, todavia achei que ele não precisaria de respostas

Respirei fundo, tentando absorver toda aquela informação. Não era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, nem muito menos seria a ultima. Mas a tentação que me levou ao ato era nova e me assustava.

Lembrei-me do olhar nublado pelo prazer de minha lady. Ela clamando por mim e por mais. Pus a mão contra o rosto, escondendo a face pervertida que se formava. Eu não era assim. Adrien Agreste era o jovem polido e educado que todos desejavam que ele fosse.

Não. Aquele imoral que veria Ladybug com outros olhos – olhos de felino, pronto para atacar sua presa -, aquele era Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous souhaite**

Agradecimentos especiais a Yurievna por aceitar ser minha beta reader.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

"Ladybug"

Jamais imaginei o quanto uma palavra pudesse afetar tanto a minha vida, dominar meus pensamentos e, agora, meu corpo.

Minhas sessões de auto vexame tornavam-se constantes, mais do que eu mesmo aceitaria como saudável. Ver meu corpo espelhado naquele azul profundo que eram seus olhos fazia-me corar nas infinitas possibilidades que eu vinha imaginando.

Ora, voltava para casa e deitava em minha cama. Ali passava os próximos minutos, completamente taciturno, travando uma batalha interna contra meu atual inimigo: os hormônios.

Sentia-me um idiota, consciente da puberdade que vivenciava, procurando sempre uma boa oportunidade.

 _Eu não devia ter feito aquilo!_ – esse era o pensamento que sempre voltava à mente em meus momentos de auto concentração. Pensar em Ladybug tornara-se um vício – um vício do qual não posso escapar facilmente. Um vício que me tentava sempre a querer mais.

Levei as mãos ao meu rosto, gemendo de frustração e irritação. Lutar ao lado dela tem me trazido dores das quais eu jamais pensei que pudesse sentir. Sempre sonhei em beijá-la, abraçá-la, mas tocá-la da forma como venho almejando? Jamais fui tão ingênuo em meus sonhos – aliás, não sei bem se a palavra "ingênuo" combinaria com os pensamentos hediondos que ando tendo.

Plagg não entendia – ou fingia não entender -, apenas se sentava bem longe, saboreando o mais demoradamente possível seu pedaço de queijo. Ele parecia respeitar a minha privacidade, de forma que não mais questionava o meu comportamento esquisito.

Um baque surdo em meu quarto desviou minha atenção. Sentei na cama, buscando qualquer sinal do kwami e, estranhamente, ele havia sumido. Agucei meus instintos. Para ele se esconder, alguém estava ali. Olhei para a porta, mas a luzes da casa continuavam apagadas. O relógio marcava as duas horas da madrugada, certamente ninguém estaria acordado.

A iluminação tênue da noite entrava pela minha janela e, por ela pude ver um dos vidros semi aberto. Crispei meus olhos, tentando enxergar qualquer movimentação no recinto. Cogitei a possibilidade de algum akuma surgir, entretanto ninguém sabia a minha identidade.

Foi quando eu a vi. Ela estava ali. Escondida na sombra do meu sofá. Agachada e me observando. Meu único objeto de fascínio estava agora em meu quarto.

Eu estava perturbado. Sentia as batidas do meu coração perderem o compasso, e eu não sabia se era pelo fato da própria Ladybug estar ali, ou pelo propósito que a levara a estar ali. Será que ela havia me seguido? Não, minha lady jamais faria isso. Não quando ela mesma se negava a mostrar sua identidade.

Ela se levantou, como uma perfeita gatuna se revelando das trevas. _Esse deveria ser o meu papel._ Pisquei os olhos, confuso com a atitude da mesma quando a vi seguir em minha direção.

Ponderei os motivos de Ladybug estar ali, todavia, nenhum me pareceu mais plausível do que o fato dela saber quem eu era. Tentei me levantar, mas sua mão enluva foi de encontro ao meu peito, forçando-me a ficar sentado novamente.

Arfei com seu toque e tentei não fazer nenhum tipo de comentário que pusesse em risco a integridade da minha identidade secreta, não enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que era este o motivo de sua presença. Ela parou na minha frente, olhei para cima, encarando seus belos olhos sob a máscara vermelha.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com essa proximidade – ela ainda estava lá, de pé, entre minhas pernas -, e puder ver em seu rosto que o constrangimento não era menor que o meu. _Malditos pensamentos pervertidos._ Aquilo era uma tentativa de me seduzir? Infelizmente, funcionava perfeitamente bem. Tentei me esgueirar para trás em minha cama, de forma que pudesse esconder meu desejo por ela, mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela me seguiu? Eu parei, meio desajustado com nossas posições. Ladybug engatinhou por cima de mim. Ela parecia aflita, mas uma risada escapou por seus lábios.

Eu mal conseguia acreditar em tudo o que acontecia. Sei que ela devia conhecer muitos cidadãos parisienses, e não seria nenhuma surpresa se ela me conhecesse, dada a minha fama. Mas será que essa garota sabia da paixão que eu nutria por ela? Ou ela era apenas mais uma fã maluca de um garoto modelo? Seria muito abuso aproveitar-se de seus poderes para tal atitude. _Eu iria reclamar?_

Apesar da turbulência de pensamentos, não pude deixar de me alegrar por pensar que a heroína que eu amo também me deseja, mas ela iria me aceitar mesmo sabendo que sou o gato de rua pela qual não nutre nenhum interesse? Minhas feições soturnas fizeram com que o riso morresse em seus lábios.

Ladybug notou minha confusão interna. Ela parecia saber de tudo que se passava em minha mente – exceto quando eu admirava em nossos momentos de batalha juntos, ela sequer me notava.

\- Está assustado? – ela perguntou, atraindo meu olhar novamente enquanto tocava levemente nos meus dedos sobre a cama. Não respondi. Estava atarefado demais contemplando seu rosto após aquelas míseras palavras direcionadas a mim. – Adrien...

 _Ela sabia meu nome._

Mal pude conter o arrepio que percorreu o meu corpo, juntamente com o desejo que se instalava cada vez mais intensamente na minha pélvis. _Por favor, não olhe para baixo._

A admiração cobria meu rosto. Eu não conseguia ser metade do que eu era quando protegido pela minha máscara preta. Estava confuso e envergonhado. Aquela minha forma ridícula, fraca e solitária. Mais uma pessoa que eu temia magoar caso fugisse do padrão.

Poças de luz pálidas se abriam sob as nuvens, iluminando mais intensamente o meu quarto. Senti uma onda de confiança subir meu corpo ao poder olhar com mais clareza aquele rosto.

\- Não... – respondi finalmente – você está?

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Eu via a pura timidez em seu rosto. Apesar de toda a confiança que Ladybug tinha, eu sabia que invasões de casa – muito menos de quartos – e de privacidade alheia iam muito além de qualquer coragem para as atitudes heroicas que estávamos acostumados.

\- Também não. – ela riu.

Ainda assim, eu precisava fazer aquela pergunta.

\- O que faz aqui?

Nenhuma resposta me foi dita, mas pude ver seu olhar intenso descendo finalmente aos meus lábios. _Por favor, que não desça mais._ Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça até que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração sobre a minha. Eu não fechei os meus, não perderia aquilo jamais. Ladybug pareceu hesitar no último momento, mas eu fui mais rápido, levando uma mão até sua cabeça e a puxando para mim. Selei nossos lábios com um beijo forte e um tanto violento. Seus olhos se abriram e miraram os meus, e pude ver meu reflexo determinado.

Nos separamos apenas para absorver o que acabara de acontecer.

 _Eu finalmente beijei minha lady._

Sei que jurei não demonstrar qualquer atitude semelhante ao meu alter ego, mas o sorriso malicioso que se formou em meu rosto facilmente me revelaria, todavia não foi isso que Ladybug pensou quando novamente me beijou.

Agarrei-a pela cintura, subindo mais em minha cama e levando-a comigo. Ela se desequilibrou em sua posição, caindo deitada sobre mim e, sinceramente, nesta altura, minha ereção era a última coisa com a qual eu me preocuparia. Sei que ela notou o volume em contato com a sua barriga - seu leve arregalar de olhos e as bochechas instantaneamente coradas me revelaram. Eu não sei se conseguiria me controlar. Apesar da nossa pouca idade, eu a desejava demais e, nas últimas semanas, esse fato tem atrapalhado a minha rotina.

Beijávamo-nos de forma desajustada, nossos dentes colidiam e nossos narizes se esbarravam. O beijo parecia ser o menor dos nossos desejos, quando nossas mãos trabalhavam tão arduamente no corpo um do outro. Finalmente pude sentir seus contornos, mesmo sobre aquele tecido que a encobria completamente. _Como eu me livraria daquilo?_ Ela parecia querer o mesmo, desesperada em me ver livre do meu usual casaco. Retirei-o com urgência tendo sua ajuda e, assim que me vi livre do mesmo, senti suas mãos penetrarem por baixo da minha blusa.

 _Não era justo. Ela me deixaria nu antes mesmo de eu ver um dedo livre dela._

\- Ladybug... – ela me beijava desesperadamente, eu mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras – Ladybug, espera... – tentei segurá-la, mas ela contornou minhas mãos, agarrando meus cabelos e trazendo-me para si. _Fico feliz que ela me deseje tanto quanto eu a desejava, mas eu também precisava ganhar alguma coisa ali._ – My lady... – falei, impensadamente, como forma de atrair sua atenção. Ela instantaneamente parou o que fazia. Repreendi-me mentalmente. _Eu era muito estúpido!_

A empurrei pelos ombros para longe de mim, de forma que eu pudesse olhar seus olhos. – Suas roupas... – tentei continuar no assunto que deveria tratar e, incrivelmente, pareceu funcionar. Após alguns segundos, meio aturdida, ela olhou para baixo, ainda com seu rosto corado, e pareceu ponderar o que fazer. Pelo jeito, assim como eu, ela sequer sabia como tirar aquela coisa, a não ser que desfizesse sua transformação.

\- Espere aqui! – mal tive tempo de me pronunciar. Ela correu para uma porta do meu quarto, abrindo e se deparando com meu closet. Olhou por dentro e olhou novamente para fora. – Seu banheiro fica aonde?

\- O quê...?

\- Isso aqui vai servir, por favor, não olhe! – sentenciou, dando uma última olhada e fechando-se no pequeno recinto com minhas roupas. Olhei estupefato para suas atitudes completamente decididas, quando escutei alguns murmúrios misturados de uma segunda voz vindo do meu armário - provavelmente era sua kwami – e, novamente, a tentação se apossou de mim. Eu queria ir lá, descobrir quem era ela e continuar o que fazíamos, mesmo com a garota que conheceria naquela instante.

Não demorou muito para que ela saísse de lá, vestindo sua costumeira máscara vermelha de bolinhas, mas eu finalmente – e eu digo de novo, finalmente – podia ver seus braços e suas pernas. _Nós podíamos fazer aquilo com nossos trajes?_ Engasguei com o resto do seu visual. Meus olhos arregalados não acreditavam no que viam. Ela vestia uma camisa minha e senti minha ereção latejar de forma dolorosa com o pensamento do que poderia ter por baixo daquela roupa.

Gemi baixo, sentindo-me completamente excitado e querendo me livrar daquele sofrimento. Eu nunca ficara tanto tempo duro assim e temia por quanto ainda pudesse aguentar. Ela ouviu, e seu sorriso malicioso certamente seria algo que não me permitiria mais a concentração em nossas batalhas.

Ladybug caminhou de volta à minha cama, subindo novamente sobre o meu corpo. Eu a segurei pela cintura, ainda por cima da roupa. Busquei, discretamente, qualquer objeto atrás dela que me permitisse vislumbrar o que estava ficando de fora da blusa. _Nada. Eu precisaria me lembrar de espalhar alguns espelhos por esse quarto._ Senti minha respiração engatar com esse possível pensamento promíscuo. Já não bastasse o que fazíamos, eu ainda encontrava meios de parecer mais depravado.

Reprimi essas ideias, me focando na jovem que, agora, sentava sobre mim e, tive a certeza de que ela não estava usando absolutamente nada por baixo daquele tecido. De forma ousada, Ladybug sentou-se sobre meu órgão, gemendo ao contado do mesmo. Pude sentir sua parte íntima, quente e levemente úmida, de forma a molhar meu jeans. Ela estava _realmente_ excitada. Eu podia ser inexperiente, mas conhecia muito bem todos os sinais de desejo do corpo feminino, não que eu me orgulhasse de minhas buscas pela internet, mas eram necessárias, dado determinado momento da minha vida.

Puxei seu corpo contra mim, intensificando nosso contato. Ela arfou, me fazendo pulsar de desejo. Eu não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Reivindiquei seus lábios mais uma vez no momento em que ela pôs suas mãos dentro de minha camisa, alisando meu peitoral e subindo pela minha gola, até atingir meu pescoço. Ela segurou meu rosto, introduzindo sua língua dentro da minha boca pela primeira vez. _Aquilo foi maravilhoso._ Seu aroma, seu gosto, sua textura. Eu não podia ficar mais louco.

\- Ladybug...

\- Shhh... – ela pôs um dedo contra a minha boca, retirando suas mãos de dentro da minha camisa e puxando a mesma para cima. – Você não vai querer quebrar o clima agora com uma das suas piadas, não é? Gatinho bobo...

Arregalei os olhos antes dela arrebatar meus lábios novamente.

 _Ela sabia._

Desde quando?

E, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos a resposta veio, ainda que de forma sedutora.

\- Quem mais me chamaria de "my lady" senão meu gato preto? – ela riu. _Ela deveria rir?_

\- Ladybug eu nã...

\- Hey! – ela tapou minha boca completamente com sua mão – Eu também fiquei surpresa, mas eu estou com Adrien agora e, quem sabe... – ela murmurou em tom zombeteiro, aproximando-se do meu ouvido - ...depois você também não descubra quem é Ladybug?

Arregalei meus olhos em total surpresa. Finalmente eu conheceria minha lady. Ela notou meu olhar de felicidade e posso dizer que sua expressão me foi completamente inesperada. Ladybug franziu o cenho para mim, ainda que nossas posições fossem bastante comprometedoras, ela conseguiu rapidamente livrar-se de sua cara de deleite.

\- O que foi? – não resisti a pergunta, descendo minhas mãos por suas coxas expostas. Ela as segurou, impedindo qualquer movimento a mais.

\- Você está com Ladybug agora! Prometa-me que vai esquecer quem está por baixo da máscara!

Eu sorri. Um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso típico de Chat Noir. Ela corou, perdendo um pouco de sua pose.

\- Eu estou com as duas agora... – alisei suas coxas, subindo até seu quadril por baixo da blusa - ...mas o importante é que _eu_ estou aqui. – Aproveitei-me de sua guarda baixa e subi mais um pouco, resvalando a ponta de meus dedos na circunferência de seus seios. – Aproveite... – finalmente alcancei-os, hipnotizando-a com minhas palavras. Rolei meus dedos pelos seus mamilos rígidos - ...sei que você também me quer.

Não faço ideia de onde havia conseguido coragem para tanto flerte e ousadia. Sei que a essência de Chat Noir vivia dentro de mim, mas a máscara me proporcionava a segurança de nunca decepcionar ninguém com minha verdadeira personalidade. Entretanto, aquela jovem havia me aceitado, mesmo sabendo quem eu era. Ela estava disposta a compartilhar todos os seus segredos em uma só noite, então eu daria a ela todos os meus.

Ela arqueou seu corpo para trás, instigando-me a continuar massageando seus seios. Desci minhas mãos, escutando um baixo muxoxo vindo de seus lábios. Segurei na barra de sua camisa e a puxei para cima, recebendo uma expressão envergonhada e mãos que me impediam de completar o ato. Olhei-a nos olhos, tentando manter minha sanidade para que eu transmitisse o mínimo de segurança possível. Pude vê-la engolindo em seco e fechando-os com força, quando me permitiu despi-la completamente – faltando apenas sua máscara.

O quarto estava escuro, e me repreendi por não ter acendido nenhuma luz até agora. Eu não conseguia ver muito, mas seus contornos – que já me eram bastante familiares devido a sua indumentária – estavam ali, para não decepcionar ninguém, muito menos a mim. Tudo aquilo parecia efêmero demais, mas eu não ligava. Estávamos juntos, e a promessa dela ainda permanecia em minha mente.

Mal suportei a sensação de perder o ar por um segundo, quando senti uma mão curiosa roçando na parte da frente de minha calça. Agarrei novamente seus seios, sentindo-a ficar agitada sobre mim. Eu investia meu quadril contra ela, em pequenas estocadas, ainda vestido. Seu gemido tornou aquilo desesperador. Eu não aguentaria mais.

Surpreendendo-a virei e deitei-a em minha cama ficando sobre ela. Deslizei uma mão pela parte interna de sua coxa, sentindo a tez macia e úmida. O quadril dela se levantou, indo de encontro aos meus dedos. Eu não sabia muito como trabalhar ali, todavia sentia que precisava tocá-la antes de tentar o próximo passo. O pensamento me escapou no momento em que rocei a ponta dos dedos em sua intimidade. A menina arfou, soltando um gemido alto conforme eu deslizava.

Senti algo queimando dentro de mim. Eu precisava fazê-la minha. Como tantas vezes havia sonhado ou imaginado. Plagg, que fora testemunha de todos os meus devaneios, eu sequer fazia ideia de onde ele se encontrava agora, e mesmo a kwami presente de Ladybug eu não me recordava.

Ergui os olhos até achar os dela, completamente perdido e desconfortável. Ansiando por aquilo sem saber se havia seu consentimento. Ela olhou para mim, apoiando suas mãos em minha nuca e me puxando para mais um beijo.

Me posicionei, inconscientemente, entre as pernas dela e seu quadril se elevou, encaixando-se melhor ao meu. Desci uma mão, buscando a abertura de minha calça. Ela estava molhada na frente, e mal pude conter o sorriso de satisfação que me escapou dos lábios. Puxei o zíper e expus meu órgão. Aquilo me desestabilizou completamente, de forma que eu quase terminei naquele exato momento. Afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, inalando dali seu perfume e sentindo suas carícias em meus cabelos. Fichei os olhos com força e apertei o travesseiro com uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça, buscando meu auto controle. Aquilo se acumulava dentro de mim, e minha expectativa para que nada desse errado se esvaía aos poucos.

Nossos corpos se grudaram, assim como nossas intimidades. Senti aquele local quente e a vi abrindo a boca, inalando o ar pesadamente.

Sei que gemi relativamente alto, pois o olhar de minha lady recaiu sobre mim. Um olhar que demonstrava um misto de perplexidade e divertimento.

Desci uma mão, guiando meu próprio membro até sua entrada - ou onde eu achava que seria. Seus músculos, trabalhados pelos infindáveis dias de lutas contra akumas, se contraíram, assim como os meus. Forcei meu quadril aonde me parecia certo de investir. Pouco entrou realmente e comecei a me preocupar. As expressões de Ladybug não tornavam aquilo melhor - seu rosto se contraía em um misto de dor e apreensão. Não importa o que eu fizesse, somente metade de mim havia entrado onde devia.

\- Relaxe...por favor. - murmurei de forma entrecortada e, sinceramente, não sei se o pedido foi para ela ou para mim.

Meu nome foi proferido por aqueles lábios, assim que me senti afundando mais em seu ventre. Tentei me movimentar, mas suas mãos em meus ombros me impediram.

Não sei ao certo quando perdi meu controle - _e meu caráter_ -, mas fui contra qualquer vontade de minha lady pela primeira vez. Retirei meu pênis, somente para investir novamente contra ela. Seu grito - que mais parecia de prazer - somente me preocupou pelo fato de que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

Como esperado, eu não resisti mais do que três minutos, não após sentir Ladybug arfando embaixo de mim, arqueando suas costas e gemendo meu nome. Aquilo tudo me inundou numa explosão de prazer completamente nova. Levei meus lábios aos seios, aumentando a intensidade do seu prazer. Ela abraçou minha cabeça, impedindo-me de parar o que fazia. E, ali, em meio ao calor e maciez da sua pele, senti o ar me faltando, abri os lábios proferindo gemidos dos quais não me recordava ter feito antes. Fechei meus olhos, tentando estabilizar minha sanidade e minha mente.

\- Adrien...

Eu escutava meu nome, mas sequer conseguia deixar aquela posição.

\- Adrien! Está tudo bem?

A voz de Plagg me trouxe à realidade. _O que ele fazia ali?_ Certamente que Ladybug já havia descoberto quem eu era, todavia não haveria motivos para esconder meu kwami - mas nem por isso ele deveria aparecer em meio aquele momento nosso.

\- Adrien...acorda!

Abri meus olhos em total espanto. O cheiro de Ladybug havia sumido, dando lugar ao perfume da minha própria roupa de cama. Levantei a cabeça, tentando me situar ao local e adaptando minha vista à claridade. Eu estava deitado, de bruços, o rosto contra o travesseiro e Plagg me puxando de volta para a realidade.

 _Um sonho._

Levantei aturdido. Não sabia até que ponto tudo aquilo fora real. Sentei em minha cama e, para minha infelicidade, a única realidade era o que se fazia presente em minha calça, juntamente à uma incomoda umidade que eu conhecia muito bem.

 _Eu fiz de novo._

Sonhar com Ladybug tem se tornado uma rotina, perdendo apenas para minhas sessões vexatórias de auto alívio.

Mas o último sonho prometia algo mais. Prometia tudo aquilo que eu sonhava, mais do que qualquer beijo ou carícia. Aquele sonho prometia a felicidade.

Não sei se meu subconsciente acertaria no julgamento, dando uma pista de quem minha lady pudesse ser. Eu queria ter continuado aquilo até o final, mas como todo sonho imoral que me acometia, ele sempre terminava após meu orgasmo.

Eu precisava de um banho. Levantei, passando uma mão em meus cabelos bagunçados, enquanto a outra segurava minha semi-ereção matinal contra meu corpo. Entrei no banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Minha expressão deveria demonstrar vergonha por aquilo tudo, talvez confusão, entretanto, aquele olhar e sorriso que meu rosto esboçava, cada vez que me lembrava de tudo o que havia acabado de sonhar, não eram meus.

 _"Sair para namorar de noite..."_

Talvez eu precisasse castrar um certo gato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous souhaite**

Agradecimentos à Srta. Pezzino por aceitar betar este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Não faço ideia de quando aquilo tudo havia se tornado um desastre.

Talvez, desde o momento em que abri meus olhos pela manhã, imaginando a possibilidade de mais um dia enfadonho em minha vida. Nem sequer a sombra de um mau agouro, como o clima ruim ou uma dor de cabeça para me fazer permanecer na cama.

O dia estava perfeito, em diversos sentidos.

Levantei-me e desci para desjejum e, como sempre, todas as minhas refeições eram solitárias, exceto em dado momento do almoço em que Nathalie surgia recitando meus afazeres do dia a partir dali. Por vezes, eu perdia minha aula da tarde devido a qualquer ensaio fotográfico – ou mesmo a presença de um akuma.

Terminei meu café, arrumei-me e segui para a escola. Apesar das aulas ainda não terem começado, o lugar já se encontrava cheio. Entrei na sala e, em meio à babel de vozes tive minha atenção atraída por um grito estridular. Ao fundo, Rose tapava o rosto levemente corado enquanto Juleka sacudia um pequeno embrulho vermelho em uma das mãos.

Aquilo realmente não me interessava, porém, mesmo Nathanael – do outro lado do corredor – desviava o olhar enquanto ruborizava. Fui vencido pela curiosidade e, com certa relutância, rumei ao fundo para tentar entender o que significava aquela situação toda.

— Bom dia — Aparentemente, minha presença somente serviu para deixar Rose ainda mais encabulada. A jovem sequer respondeu-me e fugiu para fora da sala. — O que houve? — perguntei, entendendo menos ainda aquilo tudo.

— Eu não deveria te mostrar... — Juleka disse, puxando o embrulho para perto de si. — É uma coisa... Feminina.

Considerei a morena por alguns instantes e, talvez, ela tenha presumido que eu esperasse mais respostas.

— Bom... Não é nada demais — Ela estendeu o pacote em minha direção, aguardando para que eu o segurasse. — Comprei em uma loja nova que abriu aqui perto.

Abri e deparei-me com finos tecidos rendados de cores chamativas: vermelhos escarlates, pretos e laranja. Puxei um deles e não pude evitar o rubor em meu rosto – assim como Nathanael o fazia novamente – quando me dei conta de que se tratava de lingeries.

Olhei para Juleka, buscando explicações do porque ela ter comprado aquilo. Seu olhar apático de sempre não demonstrava nenhuma timidez, entretanto, outro grito estridente cortou a sala, fazendo-me virar bruscamente para trás.

Na porta, Marinette e Alya nos observavam – assim como o restante dos poucos alunos presentes em sala. A morena parecia extremamente perplexa enquanto sua amiga ruiva esboçava algo como um sorriso malicioso em minha direção. Tratei de guardar aquele pedaço de pano e devolvê-lo à dona. Em menos de dois minutos, aquilo já havia me arranjado problemas demais.

Rumei para a minha cadeira, sentindo os olhares me acompanharem.

— O que era aquilo, Adrien? Juleka estava te pedindo conselhos de moda? — escutei a voz de Alya em minha direção, embargada em malícia. — Pois saiba que minha amiga Marinette entende muito mais desse assunto.

— Alya!

Eu me recusava a olhar para trás. Fosse pela vergonha de ser flagrado segurando lingeries bem ousadas ou, até mesmo, os disparates dirigidos a mim pela minha colega de sala. Aquilo tudo estava me deixando completamente perturbado e agradeci mentalmente por Nino ainda não ter chegado.

— Não ligue para ela, Adrien — a voz que dizia era a de Marinette e aquiesci ainda olhando para frente.

Os últimos alunos chegaram e a aula havia começado. E, como se o destino brincasse comigo, em meio ao assunto do dia, pude ouvir a professora recitando uma das mais famosas leis de Murphy.

"Se algo pode dar errado, dará".

Claro, eu segurava calcinhas quase acima de minha cabeça, alguém certamente veria aquilo.

Todavia, o dia mal havia começado, e o que seria melhor para estragá-lo do que a presença de um akuma?

Saí do colégio, em meio ao caos, e não demorou muito para que Ladybug surgisse também. Mais uma vez, eu tentava me livrar daquele sentimento peculiar que, nas últimas semanas, apoderava-se de meu corpo. Ela já havia notado meu comportamento diferente, tendo em vista a quantidade de vezes em que eu vinha me dando mal durante nossas lutas e as constantes perguntavas sobre o meu bem estar, ao término delas.

E eu realmente esperava que minha máscara fosse grande o suficiente para esconder o rubor que sempre tomava conta do meu rosto antes mesmo de eu começar a perder o controle do meu corpo com suas aproximações perigosas.

 _Isso era ridículo!_ Eu precisava dar um jeito naquela situação. Nós éramos parceiros de batalha e, provavelmente, ainda lutaríamos juntos por muito tempo. Ela já era uma distração grande o suficiente, mesmo antes de eu ser consumido por essa puberdade miserável.

Novamente, meu desempenho em batalha não fora dos melhores. Óbvio que isso aconteceria! Ladybug tentava dialogar comigo após derrotarmos o akuma – pois quando eu não tinha problemas quanto a isso, ela sempre arrumava um jeito de escapulir antes – mas eu me mantinha furtivo. Não estava desesperado ou tarado – ou, ao menos, era o que eu queria acreditar –, ainda assim, não queria dar mais chances para minha imaginação brincar comigo. Qualquer sinal de interesse dela em mim, eu não acreditava mais em um futuro onde apenas andávamos de mãos dadas e trocávamos beijos tímidos, não, eu a via em minha cama, de forma nublada, mas bastante familiar já.

Eu estava abandonando a inocência do meu ser, agora, meus flertes seriam verdadeiras ousadas em minha mente. Perdido em meus pensamentos, ela se aproximou de mim, mais uma vez questionando se poderíamos conversar por um momento.

— Ladybug, eu fugi de um compromisso, e preciso voltar logo. Podemos deixar para depois? — Na verdade, a aula da manhã já estaria para terminar, logo, ir direto para casa almoçar seria a melhor opção.

— Chat Noir... — replicou, parecendo considerar minha resposta, não aceitando, eu diria. — Você está com algum problema? Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

 _Sim._

 _Não._

Eu, realmente, não sabia o que dizer.

Sua ajuda resultaria em mais problemas. _Por outro lado, a falta também._

— Preocupada comigo, my lady? — eu tentei dizer da forma galanteadora de sempre, todavia, ela não pareceu se abalar — Está tudo bem, eu realmente ando bastante atarefado.

— Então... Até a próxima, acho. — ela desviou do assunto de forma incerta. — Se cuida.

Esbocei meu melhor sorriso antes de correr para longe do local. Ela era tão pura e atenciosa, eu me sentia sendo corrompido – de uma forma totalmente diferente à dos akumas. Sua gentileza e carinho para comigo ainda eram minha tábua de salvação. _Às vezes._

Desfiz minha transformação em um beco próximo ao colégio. A aula ainda não tinha terminado, entretanto, não havia indícios de que iria continuar naquela manhã. Meu motorista chegaria dentro de vinte minutos, de toda forma preferi aguardar enquanto focava-me em mais uma sessão de autocontrole.

Caminhei pelas redondezas, reparando em uma fachada luminosa que nunca esteve por ali.

 _"_ _Fancy"¹_

O letreiro verde e preto lembrava-me minha indumentária de herói, de forma que aquilo me atraiu mais do que o normal, levando meus pés, inconscientemente, ao local.

O aviso em frente da porta proibindo a entrada de menores não especificava nenhuma idade, entretanto aquilo fora o suficiente para eu levantar suspeitas quanto à intencionalidade do local.

Ao adentrar pude vislumbrar as mais diversas fantasias – femininas e masculinas – bastante peculiares. Tamanhos, cores ou mesmo aberturas que deveriam cobrir partes importantes. Objetos, imagens, rendas... Tudo ali transmitia uma aura... Erótica?

Não sei se poderia caracterizar aquele lugar como uma "sex shop", tendo em vista a ausência de conteúdos explícitos no mostruário, mas, definitivamente, muitos dos produtos ali presentes ainda não permitiriam a minha presença naquele recinto.

Senti meu rosto corar, principalmente diante de tanto marketing voltado aos heróis de Paris. Ladybug e Chat Noir estampavam muitas das coleções.

 _Aquilo era permitido sem o nosso consentimento?_

Não, não éramos nós exatamente. Aquilo eram atores?

As mesmas máscaras que usávamos cobriam uma parede inteira com preços anexados a si. Adereços com nossas cores. Vestimentas temáticas voltadas para gatos pretos e joaninhas.

O que diabos era aquilo tudo? Como eu nunca havia visto isso, mesmo na internet? Dei-me conta de que nunca foi interesse meu pesquisar por tais coisas.

O lugar estava vazio e o atendente sequer pareceu se importar com a minha presença, de forma que, inesperadamente, senti-me confortável para perambular e observar tudo.

 _Pervertido._ Certamente, agora, eu havia atingido níveis mirabolantes.

Mergulhei em meio àquele mar erótico de Ladybug e Chat Noir. Nada, realmente, atraiu minha atenção. Nenhuma daquelas mulheres eram, de fato, minha Ladybug, assim como aqueles caras não eram metade do que eu era – talvez, em partes, para minha desaprovação, eu é que era metade deles. De toda forma, eu estava bastante familiarizado com os _exageros_ desses atores e atrizes para ter certeza de que nada daquilo me abalaria.

Direcionei-me ao balcão sem nada em mãos, para falar a verdade. O atendente me olhou de forma questionadora. _O que eu estava fazendo ali?_ Um breve desespero e vergonha se apossaram de mim. Olhei para os lados, procurando qualquer coisa naquele emaranhado de trivialidades que atraísse o mínimo de interesse. Meus sentimentos ainda não estavam preparados para me enveredar nesse mundo, longe da minha lady, ela ainda era uma novidade muito tentadora.

Contemplei um tubo branco que ilustrava uma mão aberta e o conteúdo da embalagem sendo despejado sobre ela. Alcancei-o e li as instruções de uso.

Enrubesci instantaneamente. Será que, realmente, cumpria com tudo aquilo prometido? Talvez, aquilo fosse a única coisa útil para mim no momento. _Infelizmente._

Entreguei-o ao atendente e despejei a quantia de dinheiro necessária sobre o balcão. _Eu realmente havia comprado?_ Bom, já estava feito, restava-me agora usá-lo.

 _Por que não?_

Saí do estabelecimento me dirigindo, novamente, à frente da escola. Sentia-me, de certa forma, empolgado por aquilo. Parecia tão errado – eu, o perfeito filho de Gabriel Agreste, ou, pelo menos, era o que a mídia divulgava –, e ainda assim, não via à hora de experimentá-lo.

Continuei lendo, incansavelmente, todos os detalhes contidos na embalagem e, para a minha infelicidade – e a felicidade de Murphy, se é que ele observava sua teoria sendo concretizada em todos os lugares – mal percebi aproximarem-se de mim.

Nino, Alya e Marinette. _Eles têm andando muito juntos, aliás._

— O que você tem aí, Adrien?

Ouvi aquela mesma voz que zombava na mesa atrás da minha, mais cedo. Enregelei e tremi involuntariamente, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem e meus pêlos se arrepiarem. Por pouco não derrubo o produto, entretanto, o mesmo foi aparado no ar pelo meu amigo.

— Opa! Cuidado aí cara — falou ele, segurando o frasco enquanto meu olhar perfurava sua mão. — O que é isso que você está lendo com tanto interesse? —perguntou, virando a frente para si e lendo, calmamente, o nome estampado. — Play...Lubri?² — disse, entrecortado — Hot and Cold?

Pude ver o sorriso maliciosamente hediondo que se formava no rosto de Alya. Ela pareceu entender naquele mesmo instante. Entretanto, para Marinette e Nino, tudo ainda era um mistério. _Que tipo de coisas essa menina faz na internet além do Ladyblog?_ Sua mente era pior do que a minha.

— Nã-Não é nada! — levantei a voz, de forma exaltada, arrancando o objeto das mãos de meu amigo. Ele estranhou minha reação e pareceu perceber de que se tratava de algo, pelo menos, esquisito – para meus padrões.

— Que negócio é esse, Adrien? — questionou, cruzando os braços. — Está me cheirando a coisa errada.

— Sim! O que você faz com essa _coisa_ _errada_ aí?

Alya sabia do que se tratava, a evidência queimava em suas palavras direcionadas a mim. Ela sorria da mesma forma, esperando, talvez, qualquer declaração vergonhosa de minha parte. Todavia, Marinette esboçava preocupação em seu rosto, parecia achar que eu estava envolvido com algo perigoso realmente.

— Eu fiquei sabendo... — a dona do _Ladyblog_ começou, de forma pensativa, atraindo a atenção dos outros — De uma loja que abriu aqui perto. — _Não! Não diga!_ — Creio que venda produtos assim lá.

— Que tipo de loja? — Marinette perguntou, inocentemente.

— Ah, com certeza não é nenhum lugar para meninos do tipo do Adrien — ela terminou, sorrindo para mim. —, nem para você. — falou, encostou um dedo delicadamente no nariz da amiga — Pelo menos, não agora. — e riu, divertidamente.

— Alya! — Não me contive, levantando, novamente, meu tom de voz. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ela estava brincando comigo, fazendo-me andar sobre a corda bamba. Incutindo mais curiosidade na cabeça de meus amigos acerca daquilo tudo. — Por favor...

Ela me olhou surpresa, assim como Nino.

— Adrien... — escutei a voz baixa me chamando e mirei aqueles olhos azuis ainda transbordando preocupação. — Está tudo bem? — Dei um passo para trás, fugindo de sua aproximação. Ela, de fato, parecia extremamente preocupada. — Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Sim?

Não?

Que diabos de pergunta era aquela?

 _Familiar e conveniente demais._

 _Merde._ Não me contive. Eu precisava fugir dali.

Sentia-me acossado pelos meus próprios amigos. Minha intimidade sendo revelada, assim como o momento mais esquisito que eu mesmo vivia dela. _Claro, continue caminhando pela rua exibindo tais coisas sem se preocupar. Maldito Murphy._

Alya soltou uma risada alta. Puxando sua amiga para perto de si. — No momento, você não pode fazer nada, Marinette. — Ela olhou para mim, piscando um olho — Isso aí é para ele resolver sozinho.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Nino perguntou.

Aquilo tudo já havia me cansado física e mentalmente. Puxei Nino, dando um breve adeus às meninas. Meu motorista havia chegado alguns segundos antes, de forma que o empurrei para dentro do carro junto a mim.

— O que você está fazendo? Eu preciso almoçar, cara.

— Calado! — falei de forma austera, atraindo seu olhar abalado. — O que pensa que estava fazendo?

— O quê? — perguntou. — Você é que está agindo estranho! — ele rebateu, parecendo ofendido com minha pergunta.

Virei para frente, notando o olhar de Gorila sobre nós através do espelho. Levei minha mão ao comando que separa ambas as partes do carro por um vidro. Sua imagem sumiu atrás do filme escuro, assim como nossas vozes, também, foram isoladas.

— Você realmente não sabe o que é isso? — perguntei, sentindo-me menos perturbado por tudo o que havia acontecido, e joguei o frasco em seu colo. Ele agarrou antes mesmo que pousasse sobre suas pernas. Virei meu rosto para o sentido oposto, tentando esconder o máximo do rubor que começava a tingir minha face. Cruzei meus braços e, minhas pernas balançavam, devido à ansiedade.

Nino agora lia todo o conteúdo da embalagem e, pude ver através do reflexo do vidro, seus lábios se entreabrindo a cada linha terminada. Seus olhos arregalados tomavam ciência do que aquilo representava.

— E-eu... —começou a dizer com a vergonha crescendo em seu rosto — Desculpe. É sério, eu não... Não sabia. — após um curto silêncio constrangedor, pude escutar uma breve risada — Será que é tão bom assim?

— Não sei... — foi só o que consegui responder. Meu estômago embrulhava. Nino era meu melhor amigo, mas minha intimidade só dizia respeito a mim. Não era algo que estávamos acostumados a conversar.

— A Mari- — sua risada agora, ainda que inapropriada, aumentava — A Marinette! Ela se ofereceu para ajudar! — ele gargalhava, deixando o produto rolar pelo banco.

— Não é engraçado! — comentei. — Ela estava preocupada.

Não posso negar que também sentia vontade de rir daquilo, entretanto, sua preocupação sobre mim parecia tão autêntica – tanto quanto a de Ladybug mais cedo – que parecia errado fazê-lo.

— Eu sei, eu sei! — Ele abafava seu sorriso com a mão — Desculpe. — Um breve silêncio tomou conta, novamente. Ainda não nos encarávamos. — Mas você cogitou a possibilidade, eu vi... — ele soltou o comentário, continuando a rir da mesma forma que antes.

Não resisti – meu lado pervertido certamente pensou em todas as situações envolvendo minha colega de sala que não estava entendo nada sobre aquilo tudo –, minha risada transbordou sem meu consentimento. Eu não deveria mostrar esse meu lado, mesmo para meu amigo. Pus uma mão contra a boca, tentando abafar aquele som que teimava em aumentar.

Eu podia sentir minhas expressões se modificando. Meu sorriso malicioso, minha gargalhada nada educada. Pus ambas as mãos contra o rosto, escondendo aquilo tudo que se fazia presente.

Para minha satisfação, Nino diminuía sua gargalhada, quebrando a influência que ela tinha sobre mim. Recompus-me em meu lugar, pegando minha recente aquisição duvidosa e guardando-a em minha mochila.

— Depois conversamos mais sobre isso aí — " _Não mesmo"_ ; pensei. — Agora, eu realmente preciso ir para casa almoçar.

Abri o vidro que nos separava do banco do motorista, indicando o caminho até a casa de Nino, afinal, eu praticamente havia o seqüestrado.

◈—◈

Cheguei em casa ainda aturdido por todo ocorrido. Sentia meu corpo enrijecido pelo nervosismo. Meus pés mal sentiam o chão e eu me encontrava e um estado de semi torpor. Segui até a sala de jantar onde o chef já aguardava com meu almoço. Digeri tudo sem me importar com sabor ou quantidade. Nem mesmo a ausência de Nathalie, recitando meus afazeres do dia, foi notada por mim.

Galguei os obstáculos, que pareciam imensos no caminho, até meu quarto. Eu ainda possuía cerca de quarenta minutos para descansar antes de voltar para a escola. Deitei em minha cama, cerrando meus olhos assim que senti o travesseiro macio levando minhas preocupações e vergonhas embora.

— Que feio, Adrien! — a voz inconfundível de Plagg saiu de dentro de meu casaco para, em seguida, a criaturinha surgir também. — O que você comprou de tão ruim que fez seus amigos implicarem com você?

Ruborizei novamente, virando-me para o lado contrário.

— Não é nada. Eles exageraram.

— Hum... Deveria ter comprado queijo! Ninguém exagera por queijo.

— Exceto você — disse, olhando acusadoramente para ele.

O kwami sorriu, planando até a mesa de meu computador e agarrando o generoso pedaço que se encontrava ali. Ultimamente, penso que meu quarto tem fedido a queijo. Deixá-los espalhados à disposição de meu companheiro de batalha é uma péssima idéia. Se entrassem aqui pensariam ser cheiro meu. Relutantemente, levantei-me e agarrei os dois.

— O que foi?

— Meu quarto está fedendo, vá comer seu queijo no banheiro. — Segui, deixando-os sobre a pia.

— Você tem reclamado muito ultimamente. Tudo bem! Contanto que eu fique com meu Camembert, não me importa aonde coma.

Fechei a porta, mal compreendendo suas últimas palavras. Joguei-me sobre a cadeira do computador, relaxando novamente. Fiquei ali, na mesma posição, por longos minutos, relembrando que encontraria meus amigos ainda hoje.

Mirei minha mochila.

 _Aquilo já havia me arranjado problemas demais._

Era a segunda vez que tal pensamento passava pela minha cabeça hoje. Eu sequer deveria ter levantado da cama.

Agarrei minha bolsa decididamente, arrancando a embalagem de dentro. Rapidamente, reli todo o conteúdo, focando-me no modo de uso. Apenas a premissa de utilizá-lo já havia me deixado excitado, mas sei que não seria o suficiente. Liguei meu computador, visualizando as fotos de minha lady.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar errado em mais alguns sentidos. _Eu não me importei._

Ergui minha camisa na frente, deslizando meus dedos através de meu próprio abdômen. Segurei minha ereção por cima da calça, apertando-a e empurrando-a para baixo. Desci minha outra mão até minhas bolas, pressionando juntamente.

Arfei e senti-me corando novamente. Direcionei meu olhar à tela do computador e foquei-me nas curvas expostas de Ladybug. Seus seios, sua barriga, seu bumbum... E mesmo o vale entre suas pernas. Eu queria poder tocar aquilo tudo. Sentir sua textura, seu cheiro, seu sabor. Minha imaginação fazia esse trabalho muito bem, por enquanto.

Lembrei-me de meus sonhos. Pareciam ainda mais reais. Seus beijos sobre mim e minhas estocadas em seu interior. Abri minha calça e expus meu órgão, simulando com minhas mãos a sensação mais próxima que me acometia nos sonhos. Certamente faltava algo. Sua quentura, seu aperto, sua excitação.

Olhei de relance para o frasco que descansava sobre a mesa. Alcancei-o, sentindo meu embaraço aumentar. Abri a tampa e despejei uma generosa quantidade sobre meu pênis. Rodei a palma de minha mão na ponta, sentindo as sensações instantaneamente: o gelado prometido de início, e o quente com a fricção.

Explorei mais um pouco o deslizar fácil que o conteúdo proporcionava, alternando as mãos com movimentos descendentes da cabeça até a base. Gemi, contraindo meu corpo e segurando minha camisa com a boca.

Aquela mistura estava me enlouquecendo, eu podia vislumbrá-la sentada sobre mim, igualmente levada ao delírio. Seus braços envolviam meu pescoço, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás. Ela subia e descia, enquanto sua excitação escorria por suas pernas e pelo meu órgão.

Foquei-me nessa imagem em minha mente, por mais alguns minutos. Gemi novamente, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar. Satisfeito com minha nova aquisição que ajudava a tornar tudo tão real.

— Adrien, eu me esqueci de passar a sua agen-

Olhei assustado para a porta por onde Nathalie entrava e, instintivamente, guardei meu membro dentro da calça. Ela devia estar ali para apresentar meus afazeres, tendo em vista que não o havia feito durante o almoço. Ela não tinha o costume de bater na porta, nunca precisou. E eu não tinha o costume de deixá-la destrancada, porém esqueci.

Senti o gozo chegando, não tinha como segurar. Abafei um gemido alto com uma mão – inutilmente – enquanto mordia minha camisa. Segurei meu pênis contra o corpo e pendi a cabeça sobre a mesa do computador, virando-a para o lado contrário. Pelo menos, meu rosto, eu não queria que ela visse – não bastasse tudo o que já presenciava.

Gozei em sua frente. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração e meus pulmões. Sabia que ela ainda estava ali, talvez tão – ou mais – aturdida quanto eu. Coloquei meu braço sobre a mesa, de forma a me esconder quando virei minha cabeça e me apoiei com a testa, a fim de normalizar minha respiração.

Larguei a camisa, timidamente arrumando-a com a outra mão. Ainda com os olhos cerrados, senti minha boca tremendo. O desespero, a vergonha e, até mesmo, um resquício de medo, apossaram-se de mim.

Escutei o barulho da porta fechando. _Finalmente._

 _Murphy, idiota._

O suor escorria pelo meu rosto, mais do que o normal. Toda aquela invasão de privacidade quebrou minha mente. Eu estava em estado perplexo. Sem saber como ou se devia agir. No momento, até respirar tornava-se um martírio.

Levantei a cabeça, finalmente, deparando-me com as fotos de Ladybug na tela do computador. Arregalei os olhos com aquilo. E se Nathalie tivesse visto elas também? Agora, além de saber que eu fazia aquele tipo de coisa, de quebra saberia, também, em quem eu pensava.

Ah, era muito para mim. Eram muitos erros para um dia só. Levantei-me com dificuldades, constatando a umidade em minha cueca, do qual havia me esquecido completamente.

Dirigi-me ao banheiro e me deparei com Plagg, dormindo sobre a pia. Sua barriga enorme evidenciava seu exagero: ele comeu um Camembert inteiro. Ao menos isso o manteve ocupado por tempo suficiente.

Tomei um banho rápido, tendo em vista o horário próximo das aulas da tarde. Não consegui relaxar novamente, eu iria ficar careca.

Desci as escadas cerca de vinte minutos depois, e encontrei-a próximo à porta. Tentei desviar o olhar, mas ela me chamou pelo nome.

— Adrien! Você tem uma sessão de fotos às seis, ainda hoje. O motorista irá lhe esperar ao término de suas aulas.

Demorei em processar a informação, ainda que fosse bastante clara.

— Tu-Tudo bem! — para piorar qualquer situação, eu terminei por gaguejar. Tentei retirar-me antes de destruir mais ainda minha integridade moral.

— Mais uma coisa... — ela pareceu ponderar as palavras que usaria, e eu temi pelo que vinha. — Seu pai também avisou que, a partir de agora, você mesmo irá checar sua agenda. Deixarei na mesa do jantar, por favor, não se esqueça.

 _Meu pai sabia._

Meu mundo desabou.

Mirei-a e vi seus olhos cerrados. Seu cenho transparecia o nervosismo apesar do esforço em escondê-lo.

Realmente, ela devia estar tão nervosa quanto eu. Suas obrigações em cuidar dos assuntos da casa e de minha rotina estavam abaladas pelo ocorrido. Certamente ela não queria passar por tal vexame de novo – e muito menos eu. Senti-me um animal nojento, e mais ainda culpado por aquela mulher.

De toda forma, Nathalie deve ter relatado tudo ao meu pai, e _ele_ era o animal mais perigoso daquela casa.

Aquiesci timidamente, abrindo a porta para sair.

— Seu pai também ordenou que você esqueça a jovem heroína.

— O quê? — arregalei os olhos pela declaração.

 _Ela viu._

E relatou isso também? Por quê?

— Ladybug. Esqueça-a. São ordens de seu pai.

Ela voltou para seu escritório, deixando-me perplexo no mesmo lugar. Como assim esquecer? Ele deveria entender aquilo como um fetiche adolescente, talvez. Apesar de eu odiar – e tentar negar – o fato, certamente muitos outros garotos de Paris faziam o mesmo.

Tentei tirar aquilo de minha cabeça. Pelo menos isso, eu não me importaria com a opinião de meu pai. Não minha Ladybug. Ele jamais a tiraria de mim.

Entrei no carro de forma decidida. Todavia, minha aparência deplorável e, provavelmente, pálida, não passaram despercebidos pelos meus amigos.

— Nossa! Cara, você está péssimo! — falou Nino, atraindo a atenção das meninas atrás de nós.

— Verdade! Adrien, esta mesmo tudo bem? — Marinette ainda parecia preocupada, de toda forma, tranquilizei-a com um sorriso e com a afirmativa de que ela não precisava se preocupar.

Nino soltou uma risada, juntamente com Alya.

— Pega leve _naquilo_ , viu — a morena disse sarcasticamente, enfatizando o "naquilo" em seu tom de voz.

— Você sequer almoçou, não é?

A risada de ambos aumentou, fazendo-me corar e deixando uma Marinette ainda mais confusa.

Sentei e escondi meu rosto em meus braços sobre a mesa.

Eu deveria ter ficado na cama.

Murphy, eu te odeio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous souhaite**

Agradecimentos à Mr. Decim pela avaliação do conteúdo deste capítulo.

Narração em terceira pessoa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

" _Este conteúdo encontra-se indisponível"_

Era a mensagem que todas as telas indicavam.

Por mais que modificasse as palavras-chave das buscas, nenhuma retornava exatamente o que queria.

"Ladybug".

Adrien havia passado todo o final de semana buscando formas de burlar o problema que seu aparelho apresentava. O computador simplesmente não respondia aos anseios do dono.

Depois de alguns singelos palavrões que, por Deus, jamais pensou que sairiam de seus lábios, alguns chutes na cama, na parede e mesmo na máquina, puxões de cabelo e suspiros derrotados, o jovem finalmente havia ligado os fatos. A culpa era dele...Gabriel Agreste. Seu pai certamente havia feito aquilo.

Depois da humilhante e vergonhosa situação que havia passado com Nathalie, era de se esperar que ele fizesse isso. Não havia dado muita importância no momento, mas a secretária transmitira exatamente as palavras de Gabriel.

" _Esqueça Ladybug."_

Não haveria forma melhor de controlá-lo do que bloqueando suas buscas na internet. Mesmo o Ladyblog não se encontrava mais acessível.

Seus conhecimentos sobre computador eram bastante limitados, tendo em vista sua falta de tempo para uso, e mesmo se contratasse alguém para o serviço seu pai logo estaria ciente.

Desligou a máquina, derrotado pelo cansaço e passando a mão pelo rosto, acometido pela preocupação de não ter mais sua melhor fonte de informação sobre as aparições de akumas, quanto pela frustração de não conseguir um minuto sequer para a satisfação de suas necessidades desde a semana anterior.

Observou seu kwami, comendo seu precioso queijo, como sempre, no outro lado do quarto. Mesmo com aquele jeito incorrigível e bastante despreocupado, Plagg parecia entender tudo o que se passava com o jovem Agreste.

" _Eu preciso parar."_ – pensou o loiro, levantando-se da cadeira e pondo a mochila nas costas – _"Isso já está saindo de controle"._

 _-_ Plagg, vamos! – chamou o pequeno que, rapidamente, engoliu o ultimo pedaço de seu camembert e voou para dentro do bolso do jovem.

◈—◈

Já contabilizava o quinto suspiro do loiro naquela tarde. Nino observava seu amigo cabisbaixo que, quando questionado, apenas negava qualquer problema.

\- É sério, o que é que você tem? - perguntou, novamente, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

\- Não é nada, eu disse.

Adrien não queria ter que envolver mais seu amigo naquela avalanche de vergonha. Já bastava tê-lo flagrado com sua ultima aquisição para fins extremamente particulares em mãos, ter que explicá-lo que seu pai havia bloqueado a rede para uma busca em específico implicava em dever diversas outras explicações, incluindo o incidente com sua secretária e seu material erótico favorito.

\- Adrien...

Escutou a voz masculina ao seu lado, em tom sério, pronunciando seu nome, coisa que não costumava fazê-lo. "Parceiro", "Cara", "Amigo". Onde estavam os adjetivos? Por um momento o peito do loiro doeu. Sua amizade estaria condenada?

Voltou seus olhos novamente para o moreno, encarando-o e buscando compreensão.

Nino suspirou, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os de novo.

\- É seu pai?

Adrien piscou duas vezes. - O quê?

\- Seu pai... - disse, novamente - ele está te incomodando de novo?

Não diria que o amigo sempre estava certo quanto a isso, porque algumas das vezes, realmente, não estava. Em muitas, seus suspiros eram voltados para sua joaninha e o moreno sequer sonhava com esse fato. Mas ele estava dessa vez, como estivera em tantas outras, e o loiro não conseguia esconder, uma vez que sempre abaixava os olhos em uma concordância silenciosa.

\- O que ele fez? - perguntou, aproximando-se do modelo de forma confidente.

Adrien ponderou mais alguns segundos sobre o assunto. Talvez...

\- Você entende de computadores?

\- O quê? - piscou, desviando o olhar a algum ponto, pensativamente - Sim, um pouco, digo, eu uso bastante nos meus trabalhos de DJ. Por quê?

\- Ele bloqueou meu computador. - desabafou.

\- Como? - Nino perguntou, em tom de incredulidade - Você não pode mais usar?

\- Não, eu posso sim. Mas... - sua voz falhara, ele deveria? Talvez, o amigo pudesse ser uma esperança. _Que situação degradante._ \- Ele bloqueou alguns sites, digo, algumas coisas que eu possa procurar. - seu rosto ficava vermelho, sabia que sua frase poderia ser entendida de diversas maneiras.

\- Tipo o quê?

 _Ah, eram muitas perguntas._

\- Ladybug... - falou, por fim, observando o olhar surpreso do garoto ao seu lado - ...e Chat Noir. - preferiu complementar, de forma a não soar tão esquisito que ele realizasse buscas apenas da heroína.

\- Hum, sei. - o moreno pôs uma mão no queixo, parecendo pensativo, ainda observando o amigo - Bom, eu tenho um pouco de conhecimento sobre isso sim, talvez eu consiga desbloquear sua rede. - falou dando de ombros. – Pode ser na quarta-feira?

\- Tudo bem, meu pai não está em casa mesmo.

\- E sua secretária?

O loiro pôs-se a pensar. Nathalie certamente o repreenderia por levar um amigo até sua casa sem o consentimento prévio de seu pai.

\- Eu dou um jeito... – falou um pouco esperançoso – Só precisamos de uma desculpa que não a faça mandar você voltar pra casa. Posso dizer que iremos fazer algum trabalho da escola, ela não irá falar nada... _"...já falou mais do que devia mesmo."_

◈—◈

Não tinha como não se surpreender. Não era a primeira vez que adentrava naquela mansão, mas o quarto do jovem Agreste sempre lhe deixaria de boca aberta. Todas aquelas coisas, e ele não tinha tempo para desfrutar de nada. Era um preço injusto a se pagar por ter aquilo tudo.

Sua atenção foi rapidamente roubada quando escutou o som da madeira sendo arrastada contra o chão. Observou interrogativo enquanto Adrien empurrava sua mesa de pebolim contra uma das portas de seu quarto, mais especificamente, a que ficava ao lado de seu computador.

\- Por quê está fazendo isso, cara?

\- Porque nessa casa ninguém bate na porta.

Nino não entendeu, no entanto, preferiu não contrariar. Adrien, melhor que ninguém conhecia o próprio lar. Observou, ainda surpreso, o loiro empurrar com certa dificuldade o objeto até a porta, secando, após o esforço, um suor discreto que lhe escorria pela lateral do rosto.

\- Desculpe. – Adrien disse, aproximando-se e indicando a cadeira na frente das três telas de seu computador. – As portas só possuem trava de segurança, eu prefiro não confiar.

\- Tudo bem. – falou, dando de ombros e sentando-se. – Vejamos...

O moreno ligou a máquina, mexendo com perícia nesta, abrindo e fechando janelas das quais Adrien sequer sabia da existência. Não se sentia apreensivo, nada ali era, de fato, comprometedor, contudo sua ansiedade para que o amigo solucionasse seu problema aumentava cada vez mais.

\- Nossa... – Nino coçava a nuca em total confusão – seu pai não facilitou mesmo. Vou ter que criar uma nova rede para que só você tenha acesso. Tudo bem com isso? – terminou, olhando para o loiro que continuava sem entender.

\- Se isso resolver o problema, pode fazer o que precisar.

\- Bom, eu vou precisar de outro teclado, você tem?

\- Ah, sim! Na gaveta. – falou, apontando ingenuamente para o puxador ao lado da perna do moreno.

Não houve tempo para arrependimentos. Adrien somente lembrou _daquilo_ quando o olhar de ambos já mirava o produto. Não tinha como ignorar, estava por cima do aparelho que Nino precisava.

Viu o amigo suspender o frasco, olhando novamente para aquele desenho no rótulo: a mão aberta com o líquido sendo despejado por cima. Lá estavam eles de novo. Aquela mesma situação embaraçosa.

Adrien sentiu seu rosto esquentar, aflito. Sua garganta secou e os olhos marejaram. Não eram lágrimas, era puro nervosismo. Aquela coisa já havia lhe trazido tanta vergonha que sequer a utilizara novamente.

\- Parece que você abriu. – falou o moreno, sorrindo, notando a embalagem não mais lacrada e uma singela quantidade do produto faltando. Virou-se para o amigo, enquanto a outra mão puxava o hardware para fora da gaveta – E aí? É bom mesmo? - indagou, parecendo indiferente, ainda que não notasse o nervosismo presente na face do loiro.

Adrien apenas pôde virar o rosto levemente corado. Não possuía nenhum argumento no momento que indicasse o contrario. – Sim...

O rosto do moreno se iluminou. Não esperava, realmente, nenhuma resposta do amigo, conhecia a timidez deste e, no ultimo incidente, ele sequer deu brecha para qualquer assunto do tipo.

\- Legal! Vou querer emprestado depois! – falava em tom animado, enquanto conectava os cabos à maquina.

\- Pode ficar para você. - A frase, dita quase num murmúrio, atraiu a atenção do garoto.

– O quê?

\- Pode levar. Em gratidão pelo que está fazendo por mim.

Nino não pode deixar de sorrir. Essa timidez ingênua que o loiro tinha e cativava as pessoas foi a primeira coisa que atraiu sua amizade.

\- Eu faço isso porque somos amigos. – disse, abrindo um largo sorriso – Mas vou aceitar de bom grado. Prometo fazer bom uso! – sua gargalhada posterior derrubou um pouco da máscara tímida do jovem a sua frente, arrancando algumas risadas deste, também.

\- Então...qual a sensação? – o moreno questionava, enquanto configurava os programas. – Esses "gelado" e "quente" rolam mesmo?

Adrien não sabia lidar com aquilo. Aquelas perguntas novamente. Nino o questionava como uma conversa corriqueira. Suas mãos suavam, não entendia se isso fazia parte da sua vergonha ou se era reflexo do trauma recente sobre sua privacidade. Sequer lembrava-se como foi a ultima vez que havia se tocado. O incidente envolvendo a assistente executiva de seu pai o fez esquecer de todo o resto.

-E-eu... – gaguejou, engolindo em seco - ...não lembro direito.

Viu o amigo desviar a atenção do computador para lhe observar surpreso.

\- Ué...então não é tão bom assim.

-Não! Não é que não seja...- o nervosismo de Adrien soava estranho para o moreno - ...é que, minha experiência não foi tão agradável assim. – o loiro agora desviava o olhar novamente - Aconteceram algumas coisas...

\- Tipo o quê? – Nino havia retomado a atenção às telas.

\- ...a Nathalie me viu. - confessou, relutante.

Ouviu o amigo engasgar com a própria saliva, o observando pasmado para, depois, voltar a rir.

\- Só isso? - ironizou - Relaxa cara, meu pai já me flagrou duas vezes.

Ouvia as risadas do moreno, mas a sua própria não saía. Relembrar do ocorrido lhe causava náuseas.

\- Seu pai é diferente de uma mulher que nem é sua familiar. E ela relatou ao meu pai.

O silencio que se fez presente somente não foi maior do que o arrependimento do loiro. _O que diabos ele estava falando?_

\- Você estava se masturbando pensando na Ladybug! _"Mas é claro."_

Não foi uma pergunta, muito menos foi discreta. Adrien sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, suas orelhas fumegavam e sua garganta, agora, ardia. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara e, muito menos, tinha coragem para negar. Apenas se afastou e sentou-se no sofá, de costas para o amigo.

Tudo fazia sentido para o moreno agora. O porquê do senhor Agreste ter bloqueado as buscas do filho sobre esse assunto. Certamente Nathalie, que o havia flagrado no ato, além de relatar sobre o ocorrido, também falou sobre o que o jovem procurava. Por quê? Qual era a necessidade de relatar sobre tudo? Nino não compreendia as nuances daquela família, mas, naquele momento, sentiu pena de seu amigo.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o amigo. Adrien mantinha a cabeça baixa e seu rosto ainda possuía leves tons avermelhados.

\- Cara, não fica assim. – falou, tentando consolar o rapaz que, claramente, demonstrava inquietação quanto o incidente ainda – É normal, você tem quinze anos, vai aprendendo a ficar esperto...aqui, eu vou desbloquear seu computador... – completou, levantando-se rumando de volta à máquina - ...e também vou te apresentar à uns sites interessantes da Ladybug.

Aquele nome ainda causava arrepios na nuca do jovem e, ouvir Nino pronunciá-lo, lhe deixava cada vez mais nervoso. Todavia sua atenção foi atraída de volta ao amigo, rumando em conjunto para onde ele havia voltado a trabalhar arduamente sobre ambos os teclados instalados.

\- Mas me fala, qual a sua experiência com as garotas, tirando sua Ladybug das telas do computador?

\- O quê? – Adrien não entendia o rumo daquela conversa. Seus assuntos raramente envolviam mulheres ou intimidade e ele temia ter aberto uma porta para o amigo da qual não conseguiria nunca mais fechar.

\- Quero dizer... – falou lançando um olhar malicioso ao loiro – Olha para você, todas as garotas do colégio querem ficar contigo.

\- Eu não sei de nada disso. - mentiu, desviando o olhar de forma desinteressada.

\- Qual é! Claro que sabe. Se você quisesse pegar alguma, até no banheiro rolaria.

Adrien corou novamente com a afirmação do moreno. Sabia, sim, que muitas garotas o admiravam, mas ele só possuía olhos para uma desde que conseguira sua liberdade para conhecer outras. Entretanto, naquele momento, não pode conter a duvida que surgiu em sua mente.

\- Qual a sua experiência, Nino? - arriscou - Digo, eu me lembro de você ter tentado sair com a Marinette uma vez e, depois disso sei que você e a Alya estão...mais próximos. – terminou pigarreando, pelo assunto que não sabia se devia tocar – Mas e antes disso?

O amigo sequer o observou, mantendo a concentração no que fazia nas telas.

\- Eu já saí com uma garota, demos uns amassos, rolou umas coisas... - se interrompeu, fixando o olhar próximo a tela, tentando entender alguma janela que surgiu e, novamente, recostando-se a cadeira. - ...o de sempre.

\- O de sempre? – o loiro questionou, sentando na cama, parecendo mais interessado.

\- Você sabe, a mão embaixo da blusa, nos peitos, uns apertos... – o moreno estalou a língua – Cara, teu pai não facilitou mesmo, a rede tem senha, vou ter que hackear.

\- Mas...e a Alya?

\- O que tem ela?

\- Quero dizer...você já deve tê-la tocado também, não?

Nino parou por alguns segundos, suspirou, esfregando as têmporas e voltando ao trabalho.

\- Não parece, mas a Alya é bem certinha, cara. As vezes que saimos juntos ela não me deixou avançar nada.

Aquela declaração apenas serviu para deixar o loiro confuso. Que garota era aquela que seu amigos descrevia? Tão diferente da Alya maliciosa que ele conhecia e que o fez passar tanta vergonha alguns dias antes. Não sabia como olharia para a menina agora, sabendo como ela definitivamente era por baixo daquele sorriso assombroso do qual ele se recordava.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando esquecer esses pensamentos quando se deu conta.

\- Foi só isso?

\- Foi sim, foram só os amassos e os pornôs com amigos, não sou tão experiente assim.

\- Pornôs com amigos?

Nino o observou. Explicar aquilo para ele não seria tão usual. Era algo que se fazia quase que na inocência e instintivamente quando se tem amigos próximos na mesma idade.

\- Às vezes esqueço que você vivia trancado. Ah, mano, não é normal nessa idade você ainda não saber de nada. Cara, você nunca teve um amigo pra...sei lá, assistir uns filmes contigo?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Já falei, pornôs...você nunca assistiu com ninguém?

\- Normalmente eu vejo sozinho. – confessou, dando-se conta do quão normal soara sua declaração. Nino estava conseguindo deixá-lo à vontade para esse tipo de assunto, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno também.

\- Sabe, é normal com todo garoto, digo, não tanto agora, mas quando se é mais novo, assistir com um amigo.

Adrien arregalou os olhos diante daquela informação. Sentia-se desconfortável, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo jeans, buscando as palavras certas para o que queria dizer. – Isso... – começou, incerto - ...não é um pouco ga-

\- Não, não tem nada haver. – interrompeu, virando a cadeira para que ficasse de frente para o loiro, já ciente do que ele iria indagar – Olha só... – falava, agora, em tom quase didático - Isso é normal, acontece, é quase que inocente. Não sei as garotas, mas muitos garotos fazem isso, é tipo medir o pênis pra comparar, todo mundo faz.

Não sabia que era possível, mas as expressões do modelo tornaram-se ainda mais surpresas do que antes.

\- Por quê fazer isso? Eu nunca fiz...

Nino suspirou, resignado. Seu amigo, de fato, vivera a vida completamente isolada de pessoas da sua idade. Por um momento teve curiosidade em saber como o rapaz havia desenvolvido sua sexualidade, se ele sequer tinha alguém para conversar sobre isso ou tempo para ficar no computador.

\- Deixa pra lá. - o moreno virou para frente, novamente, mantendo o silêncio entre ambos e trabalhando por mais alguns minutos na máquina. Por fim, um singelo sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios. – ´Tá aí, resolvido pra você! - Adrien levantou-se da cama, rumando para o lado do amigo, bastante ansioso. – Eu criei uma nova rede, mas você não pode desligar a máquina. Depois eu explico pra quando tiver que reiniciar o computador. - o modelo ouvia a explicação enquanto via o amigo digitando sua única fonte de busca nos últimos meses. - Deixa eu testar aqui...você disse que o Ladyblog estava bloqueado, né?

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando as telas exibiram diversas imagens de sua joaninha. _Sim, lá estava ela._ Havia retornado para suas mãos, local onde, na realidade, nunca estivera.

\- Beleza! – comemorou, estalando os dedos de forma teatral - Agora vamos ver a diversão...

O que apareceu a seguir no monitor, nem mesmo o jovem Agreste, em seus mais profundos devaneios, já havia imaginado: mulheres e homens completamente nus. Cenas de sexo explícito – mais ainda do que as imagens que vira em sua pequena aventura por aquela loja duvidosa -, rostos em êxtase, mãos, dedos...estava tudo ali para ninguém sentir falta de nada. Nino havia acessado, de seu computador, recém restaurado, um site pornô. Nem mesmo ele havia feito aquilo, principalmente ao saber dos perigos que ofereciam à sua máquina.

Após mais algumas buscas, as telas que se seguiram amostravam meninas, das mais diversas etnias, tamanhos e idades, usando a conhecida indumentária vermelha com bolinhas pretas. Umas mais fiéis, outras com tecidos que pouco representavam. Mas todas estavam ali fazendo o mesmo papel: o de "sua" Lady.

\- O quê você está fazendo? – perguntou abismado, sem tirar os olhos do conteúdo exibido – Onde você achou isso, Nino?

\- Esse site é antigo, mas é um dos melhores... - falava exibindo um sorriso quase orgulhoso – Um amigo me apresentou quando eu tinha doze anos. – clicava nas categorias, especificando cada vez mais sua busca – Tem tudo o que você imaginar aqui.

\- Doze?! Você não era um pouco novo para isso?

A pergunta pegou o moreno de surpresa.

\- Olha cara, não exatamente. Nessa época eu tinha mais era curiosidade, sabe. – falou coçando a nuca, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido – Também é nessa época que os amigos se ajudam, entende? – riu, por fim.

O moreno virou-se novamente para as telas, desta vez com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que fizera Adrien desconfiar do que viria a seguir. Na tela do computador, as imagens pareciam cada vez mais específicas.

O vídeo começou a carregar, exibindo um quarto um tanto quanto desorganizado ao fundo e uma cadeira de escritório em primeiro plano. De repente, uma figura de vermelho tomou conta da tela, sobrepondo-se à cadeira e focando em um leve volume estampado com bolinhas pretas. Seios. Uma barriga lisa e, por fim, pernas longas.

Aquele corpo, em diversas características se assemelhava ao de Ladybug. Todavia, a menina que, agora se insinuava perigosamente para a câmera, em momento algum dava indícios de mostrar o rosto.

Adrien sentiu seu corpo quente novamente, como há bons dias não ficava. Seu rosto ruborizou e sua ansiedade para ver a face da garota aumentava cada vez mais. Não devia ser aquele seu foco no vídeo em questão, mas sua curiosidade pela identidade da heroína sempre gritava mais alto.

\- É assim que você imagina?

A pergunta logo foi interpretava pelo jovem modelo que franziu o cenho, ainda corado, voltando seu olhar para outro lado. - Eu não imagino nada.

Nino sorriu. Adrien não parecia querer abaixar a guarda. Sempre que o rapaz se abria, minutos depois negava tudo de novo _._ Contudo, o garoto compreendia as atitudes de seu amigo que, até meses atrás, nunca teve com quem conversar sobre o assunto e, recentemente, inúmeras situações constrangedoras tem ocorrido.

\- Você não conhecia o site com os vídeos, fazia com o que então? – sorriu de canto, implicando um pouco mais - Nem vem dizer que não usava a imaginação.

Os flashs de lembranças passaram pela mente do loiro, enrubescendo mais ainda e sem qualquer argumento para rebater.

Um curto silêncio se instaurou, enquanto a jovem rebolava para a câmera e abria sua roupa através de um pequeno fecho lateral. Seus braços se despiram da manga longa, e sua cabeça passou pelo pequeno buraco, agora expandido, que era o tecido em seu pescoço. Em segundos, seu corpo curvilíneo e a pele alva estavam ali, cobertos apenas por uma lingerie na parte de baixo. Os seios, agora completamente de fora, já exibiam a pequena marcação dos mamilos antes, sob o tecido – fato que não havia passado despercebido por nenhum dos dois.

\- O corpo da Ladybug é bem assim, não acha? – falou, quebrando a tensão silenciosa que ambos sequer haviam notado. – Acha que é desse jeito que a roupa sai?

O loiro levantou-se do pequeno aparador, ao lado de sua cama, onde havia se escorado. – Desliga isso, Nino! – brandiu exaltado, aproximando-se do amigo para fechar a janela exibida na tela. Os comentários do moreno estavam mexendo consigo. Sabia ser ciúmes. Mesmo que aquela não fosse a real Ladybug, pensar que Nino agora a imaginava da forma que ele mesmo havia feito nas ultimas semanas, provocava um nó em sua garganta.

Espichou o corpo até o _mouse_ , buscando os botões do mesmo com tentativas malogradas.

Nino, segurou o objeto, afastando-o e aparando o tronco do amigo com o braço.

\- Cara, você 'tá excitado! – falou, soltando uma lufada de ar em conjunto com um riso, pelo nariz.

Adrien sentiu seu rosto ferver, suas pernas bambearam para trás e, rapidamente, cobriu sua intimidade com as mãos. – Não estou!

Observou seu amigo rindo, ainda segurando o _mouse_ – Então porque 'tá escondendo? – aquele tom de deboche apenas serviu para deixar o loiro ainda mais sem graça.

Nino se precipitou para perto do amigo, tentando puxar-lhe as mãos para longe do corpo. Viu Adrien recuando, esboçando uma expressão alarmada que não o agradou. Talvez ele estivesse indo longe demais. – Calma, cara. – falou, recompondo-se na cadeira. – Olha, não tem porque se envergonhar, eu já disse que é normal.

O modelo abaixou o olhar. Aquela declaração não melhorava em nada sua situação. Sentia-se quase totalmente incontrolável quando se tratava de sua parceira. Ouviu o bater dos dedos contra o teclado novamente, atraindo sua atenção para as telas de seu computador. Nino havia posto para carregar outro vídeo: desta vez a menina parecia mais jovem, assemelhando-se ainda mais à heroína de Paris. Seu rosto, apesar de estar à mostra, exibia a inconfundível máscara sobre ele, contribuindo para esconder quaisquer feições diferentes à original. Os cabelos, levemente trabalhados no costumeiro penteado de Ladybug, ainda que as cores fossem sutilmente mais claras, formavam o conjunto completo, dispensando qualquer necessidade de imaginação.

A jovem trabalhava com as mãos pelo corpo, ainda sobre a roupa, brincando com os seios não tão fartos e roçando a ponta dos dedos pela própria intimidade. Virou-se, repuxando o traje para que as nádegas ficassem demarcadas sob o tecido.

Nino e Adrien observavam a cena compenetrados, pareciam ter esquecido a presença um do outro naquele lugar.

A menina, do mesmo jeito que a primeira, abriu um fecho discreto na lateral da vestimenta, introduzindo uma mão por ali e alcançando um dos seios, apalpando-o.

O loiro sentia-se nervoso diante daquela avalanche de imagens e sensações que se apinhavam. Sua ereção não mais o preocupava, mas o incomodo que se acumulava junto a ela começava a pesar em sua respiração. Observou o amigo, ainda sentado na cadeira, parecendo irrequieto. Uma das mãos ainda segurava o _mouse_ , no entanto, a outra que antes repousava sobre a coxa, vez ou outra, empurrava para baixo o que parecia ser seu órgão, igualmente duro. A vergonha o inundou ao notá-lo apertando o volume presente ali. O silêncio pesado somente servia para que as respirações se tornassem audíveis. Se empertigou até a cama a passos lentos, segurando a própria ereção, tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecia; seu melhor amigo estava se masturbando para a "sua garota". Tal pensando o fez repreender-se mentalmente. Ela não era sua. Nunca foi. Não possuía o direito de reclamar nada.

Adrien sentiu seu pênis pulsar diante da cena. Aquilo era bastante erótico. Não possuía esse tipo de interesse no amigo, ou em qualquer outro garoto, mas vê-lo fazendo isso mexia com seu inconsciente. Algo dentro de si se contorcia em desgosto por seu corpo responder de forma positiva àquele uso indevido da imagem de sua lady. Não que ele já não tivesse a usado tantas outras vezes, mas ver o moreno usufruindo do mesmo prazer provocava-lhe uma amargura.

Sem notar, suas mãos deslizaram pela extensão de seu pênis, apertando a ponta e esfregando. Na tela, a jovem agora, deitada, esfregava a própria intimidade sob a roupa, de encontro à câmera. Sentado em sua cama, jamais imaginou poder fazer isso na frente de outra pessoa, muito menos após sua ultima experiência traumática. Nino, de fato, era um grande amigo, bastante leal e confiável.

Para sua surpresa, a janela com a menina, deu lugar a uma pagina de buscas ainda no próprio site suspeito. Sem antes notar, viu que Nino fazia novas procuras pelo site, abrindo, para sua surpresa, uma janela nova em cada uma de suas três telas de computador. Cada uma começou a carregar um vídeo, consecutivamente às outras.

 _O que diabos ele estava fazendo?_

Apertou uma mão sobre a boca, sufocando os sentimentos que apertavam-lhe o peito, desacreditando em tudo o que ocorria ali e no que seu corpo e sua mente suplicavam em fazer. Os tremores lhe jogavam calafrios na espinha quando notou o que cada tela exibia.

Lamentável era sua falta de auto controle diante de tudo aquilo e, com certa relutância, despojou-se do orgulho observando atentamente cada um dos vídeos que começaram a rodar.

No primeiro, novamente uma jovem com uma similaridade assustadora com a Ladybug, tocava-se de modo ousado, desta vez sentada em uma cadeira não muito distante. A tênue luz de fundo salientava o ambiente erótico criado.

Na tela do meio, na qual notou que Nino sequer desviada o olhar, a menina de seios muito mais fartos, utilizava apenas a máscara e o penteado da heroína, enquanto um homem que mal aparecia no angulo do vídeo esfregava seu pênis entre as elevações no busto da moça.

De modo atônito, a tela mais afastada no canto, tirou-lhe o ar dos pulmões quando vislumbrou um dos melhores exemplos de fantasia de Ladybug em conjunto com a "modelo", junto a um rapaz de mesmo porte físico que o seu e utilizando-se de sua indumentária preta de felino. Ambos pareciam protagonizar um filme, onde corriam de algumas explosões fictícias que nada se assemelhavam com as reais a que estava acostumado.

De repente, os heróis se abrigaram em uma espécie de apartamento abandonado, parecido com muitos dos que haviam na parte modesta da cidade, avançando para dentro de sombras impenetráveis. Ali ele não compreendeu mais nada. O vilão fora esquecido, assim como o respeito ao pudor e qualquer vergonha entre eles. Em uma mudança de cenário, o casal se beijava afoito e ondas de luz tremeluziam ao fundo. Ainda que todo o ambiente possuísse um ar sombrio, ao que tudo indicava eles encontravam-se em um quarto do apartamento. Nunca imaginou chances daquilo ocorrer de maneira tão rápida e fácil.

Apertou os olhos, passando uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo. Aquilo não traria bons frutos no futuro.

Nino parecia não mais notar a presença estarrecida do amigo quase ao seu lado. Viu-o levar uma das mãos para dentro da calça, aliviando o incomodo que era aquele tecido no caminho.

O moreno, completamente à vontade, agora segurava o próprio órgão fora da calça. Lembrou-se do que ouviu sobre tamanhos. Seu conhecimento limitava-se aos modelos que estampavam as embalagens dos produtos eróticos que havia visto, lembrando o quão "inumano" estes pareciam ser. Já Nino, era da sua idade, apenas um pouco mais robusto; ainda assim, sentiu a vergonha subir-lhe ao rosto, ao notar o que estava fazendo ou pensando sobre o amigo. O pênis dele devia ser ligeiramente mais largo que o seu, ainda que aparentasse ser menor.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se quebrar por dentro.

Esmagando a imagem do modelo erguido que ele tão cuidadosamente manteve, abriu a calça com umas das mãos, enquanto a outra afundava dentro do tecido e arrancava para fora seu pênis.

Já não mais se importava com seu amigo que, parecia tão compenetrado, fazendo o mesmo na sua frente, sem pudor algum. Ainda acanhado esfregou seu órgão buscando esquecer qualquer outra presença naquele quarto senão a dele, vestido de Chat Noir, como era exibido, despindo sua lady.

Sentia que não demoraria muito para gozar. Seu tempo apreensivo após os últimos acontecimentos não mais lhe proporcionaram a tranquilidade necessária para que fizesse aquilo nos últimos dias, fora o bloqueio de seu computador.

Observou de relance Nino puxar a embalagem do produto que havia lhe entregado como agradecimento e, despejando uma pequena quantia na mão, esfregou-a sobre a cabeça do pau, emitindo um suspiro longo e pesado em seguida. Aquilo embrulhou-lhe ainda mais o estômago, junto com a excitação provocada pelos vídeos exibidos, não conseguia diferenciar as sensações que o acometiam, de modo que todas se misturavam de forma lancinante.

Viu-o largar a embalagem sobre sua escrivaninha, próximo a si. _Por que não?_ Com cautela, para não chamar muita atenção, pegou o produto despejando-o sobre sua mão. Pôs a embalagem ao seu lado e, no momento em que usaria, o Chat Noir a sua frente fazia o mesmo com uma espécie de lubrificante. Esfregou da ponta até a base do mesmo modo que seu sósia e, no momento que viu sua joaninha sendo penetrada por trás, sua excitação explodiu, quase sem necessidade de estímulo algum.

Sentiu o gozo saindo, pondo a mão rapidamente na frente em uma espécie de concha protetora, para que não atingisse muito longe. Seu líquido escorria pelo dedos e pelas coxas, manchando o jeans. Seu rosto pálido, exibia tons avermelhados, como sempre acontecia, e precisou conter alguns gemidos, contentando-se com suspiros pesados decorrentes do orgasmo.

Sequer viu quando Nino gozou. Quando observou o moreno a sua frente, notou que ele também amparava seu próprio gozo para que não escorresse além do abdômen.

Quebrando o silencio instalado entre os dois, onde apenas se fazia presente os gemidos e vozes baixas no fundo que, sequer se importavam mais, ambos suspiraram, consumidos pelo cansaço.

\- Posso usar seu banheiro? - Nino foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, sem mirar nos olhos do loiro.

\- Cla-claro! - Não queria ter gaguejado, mas foi impossível verbalizar qualquer coisa normalmente com a garganta tão seca e o coração acelerado dentro do peito.

Após seu amigo sumir atrás da porta, olhou novamente para baixo. Seu jeans sujo e melado, seus dedos piores. Mesmo lavando no banheiro, aquilo tudo não sairia facilmente. Precisaria esconder aquela roupa muito bem dentro da trouxa quando mandasse para lavar.

Seus olhos foram de encontro ao produto comprado recentemente, que repousava ao seu lado. Rapidamente jogou-o sobre a escrivaninha, torcendo para que Nino não tivesse visto ele próprio utilizando-o novamente.

Não muito tempo depois, o moreno surgiu, completamente limpo e recomposto. Sentou-se na cadeira do computador, fechou as telas que ainda exibiam os conteúdos mas que, por mais incrível que pareça, em momento algum chamou sua atenção novamente.

\- Isso aí vai dar trabalho de limpar. - falou, por fim, virando-se para Adrien. - Se eu fosse você tomaria um banho.

O rapaz sentiu o rosto esquentar consideravelmente. Tamanha era a sujeira que havia feito que, sequer pensou em guardar seu membro de volta na calça. Estava ali, segurando-o, seus dedos e pernas sujas do seu próprio gozo. E Nino podia ver tudo. O moreno não parecia se importar, contudo, ao ver a timidez novamente estampando o rosto do amigo, e como ele tentava, inutilmente, cobrir-se, desviou o olhar para a tela do computador, mexendo aleatoriamente em novas janelas pela internet.

Com relutância e desajeitadamente, Adrien levantou-se, caminhando rápido até o banheiro, tentando a todo custo não sujar o chão do quarto.

Retirou a camisa, ainda intacta e preferiu entrar no banho com o jeans no corpo, esfregando o sabão sobre a mancha, buscando retirar o máximo que ali havia caído. Por fim, terminou lavando o resto do corpo e o suor que sentiu escorrer vez ou outra.

Seu coração ainda palpitava forte, sua mente turva, parecia fazer tudo automaticamente. Não sabia como iria encarar Nino agora, visto que ambos desfrutaram de um momento tão íntimo em conjunto.

Agradeceu por não ter reparado no momento em que seu amigo gozou, mas a noção de que o mesmo havia feito isso para _"sua"_ Ladybug ainda martelava-lhe a cabeça. Sabia que muitos jovens de Paris deviam fazer o mesmo, ainda mais com a quantidade absurda de conteúdo disponibilizada que agora ele tinha ciência. Todavia, precisava retirar esse peso do coração. Saber qual era o real interesse do moreno na heroína.

Parecia um ciúmes bobo e talvez até doentio de sua parte, mas sendo o único tão próximo da garota como heroína, compartilhando as dores das lutas e a responsabilidade de salvar uma cidade inteira, fazia-o sentir-se como _"dono"_ dela, ou melhor, o único que poderia vê-la dessa forma.

 _Quando foi que seu amor tornou-se tão maculado assim?_

Voltou para o quarto enrolando uma toalha na cintura. As pontas do cabelo levemente umedecidas e o torço pingando, receava começar qualquer tipo de conversa com o moreno.

Nino virou-se para o amigo, ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se fechar novamente. Soltou uma leve risada, chamando a atenção do loiro que até então estivera com a cabeça abaixada.

\- Olha só! Duvido que poucos consigam esse privilégio de ver um modelo de toalha!

Talvez como Chat Noir, Adrien não se importasse com tal comentário, pelo contrário, iria se gabar do corpo que possui, tão trabalhado pelos esportes e tão controlado por nutricionistas. Dizer que ele não sabia que era um rapaz atraente seria uma mentira, mas sua personalidade era moldada pelas capas de revistas e atada a grilhões pelo sobrenome que carregava. Ser tão auto confiante e cheio de si mesmo, como Chat Noir era, não seria - e nem teria como ser - bem visto pelas socialites. Todavia, como Adrien, o comentário do amigo apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais acanhado após todo o ocorrido.

Nino observou-o segurando a toalha com mais força contra o corpo, numa tentativa vã de se cobrir.

\- Você não está tentando esconder seu corpo depois de tudo isso, né? - ironizou, momentaneamente não importando-se com o rubor forte que tingiu a face pálida do amigo. - Qual é cara, eu vi tudo o que tinha pra ver aí. Não que eu quisesse, mas... - riu, dando de ombros e virando-se novamente para as telas. - Se veste aí, vou te explicar como desligar o computador sem perder a conexão da nova rede.

E novamente aquele clima natural e corriqueiro havia se instalado. Adrien não sabia como o amigo conseguia mudar de assunto tão rapidamente, ignorando de forma leviana esse tipo de situação. Talvez fosse ele quem estivesse fazendo a tempestade em copo d'água, mas tudo era muito novo para si, não conseguia evitar seus sentimentos.

Após vestir-se, sentou-se de forma tímida ao lado do rapaz, puxando um banco dobrável de dentro do armário. Ouviu atentamente as instruções, pensando a todo momento como abordar o assunto que realmente o incomodava por dentro.

\- Então é isso! Não é tão difícil, né? Você só precisa ficar atento nesse ícone aqui. Se ele sumir é por que não entrou ou a rede desconectou. Se isso ocorrer, vou precisar vir aqui novamente. - virou-se para o loiro, completando - Vê se fica atento e não deixa ninguém te pegar pesquisando sobre a Ladybug aqui.

\- O quê você sente por ela?! - vociferou, não mais se contendo.

\- O quê? - o moreno piscou algumas vezes, realmente não entendo a pergunta do amigo.

\- O quê você sente pela Ladybug? - indagou, novamente, direcionando um olhar que aparentava mágoa.

\- Como assim, cara? O quê eu sinto? - perguntou, não compreendendo onde ele queria chegar. - Não sei, admiração, talvez. Ela é uma heroína, não é? - terminou, dando de ombros.

No momento em que iria se virar novamente para a tela, sentiu a mão de Adrien em seu ombro, de forma, talvez, rude, para o seu comportamento típico, virando-o novamente para que o observasse de frente.

\- Por quê você fez isso então? - exigiu, mirando nos olhos do amigo que, agora transbordava um desconcerto.

\- Isso o quê? - perguntou, incrédulo com aquele interrogatório repentino.

O loiro desviou o olhar, o rubor subindo-lhe a face. - Por quê você se tocou para ela?

Nino arregalou os olhos. _Por quê?_ Ué. Em sua concepção, achava aquilo extremamente comum, visto que a heroína joaninha era bonita, atraente e tinha a admiração de todos. Ela era praticamente uma celebridade juvenil em roupas justas. Não que a própria despertasse grandes interesses até nos mais velhos, mas o material erótico inspirado nos heróis era farto. Até mesmo Chat Noir inspirava as meninas.

\- Por quê está incomodado? Acho que todo mundo usa material erótico deles dois para se satisfazer, cara. - riu, retirando a mão do loiro que apertava-lhe assustadoramente o ombro. - Não sei aonde você quer chegar, mas eu não sinto nada por ela. - continuou, respirando fundo. - Meu único interesse é erótico e sequer preciso da própria Ladybug para isso.

Adrien relaxou, parecendo aliviado, ainda que sua expressão não tivesse mudado. Parecia ser desconfiança a estampar seu rosto, o que não passou despercebido pelo amigo.

\- Você está muito interessado nela. - indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Eu iria sugerir que tentasse conversar melhor com a própria Ladybug, mas vendo esse seu interesse nela, eu acho que é melhor você organizar seus sentimentos primeiro.

Adrien modificou sua expressão pela primeira vez, olhando de forma interrogativa para o moreno.

\- O quê quer dizer?

Nino suspirou, paciente.

\- Veja bem, não é a primeira vez que eu noto sua admiração por ela. - falava enquanto abria o Ladyblog na tela do computador, atraindo a atenção do loiro - Penso que não é difícil se apaixonar por uma menina tão incrível e corajosa, mas... - completou, virando-se para o rapaz ao seu lado. - ...cara, você se masturbou para ela. Você procura imagens para isso e compra esses produtos... - apontou para a embalagem que descansava sobre a escrivaninha.

As palavras de Nino soavam acusatórias.

\- Isso parece mais uma grande admiração e, arrisco, uma idolatria, do que paixão, se é que posso chamar disso, já que você sequer a conhece.

Nino estava parcialmente certo quanto ao fato de conhecê-la. Mesmo lutando ao lado da garota quase todos os dias, nem mesmo o seu verdadeiro nome ele tinha conhecimento.

\- Eu aconselho você a organizar melhor seus sentimentos. - falou, cruzando os braços. - Você pode tentar conversar com a Alya se quiser, acho que ela, melhor do que eu, pode te ajudar. Ou mesmo a Marinette, sei que ela sempre tem bons conselhos.

O silencio que seguiu a partir dali foi terrível para ambos. Nino não tinha idéia de onde surgiram aqueles comentários direcionados ao amigo, mas não conteve-se ao vê-lo tão aficionado na idéia de que ele poderia nutrir algum sentimento por Ladybug.

Adrien continuava estático, seus olhos arregalados, o rubor no rosto com toda aquela avalanche de verdades que dolorosamente começavam a fazer sentido em sua cabeça, levou uma mão ao peito, apertando a camisa ali. Seus olhos por um momento perderam-se distantes, além do rosto do moreno a sua frente, iluminados com um brilho triste de clareza que ele não queria aceitar.

Nino levantou-se, erguendo o amigo, ainda distante, pelo braço e, num ímpeto, abraçou-o. Foi um abraço rápido, como que se desejasse afirmar a amizade que ambos ainda sustentavam. Adrien mal teve tempo de retribuir, somente segurando os braços que o adornavam pelas laterais dos ombros.

\- Não fica assim. - disse, por fim. - Cada um tem seu jeito de _amar_. - A palavra provocou arrepios no corpo do modelo. - As vezes o seu é esse esquisito. - caçoou, rindo e arrancando um sorriso tímido do amigo.

\- Esquisito é você! Vai na casa dos outros e se masturba na frente do anfitrião. - não sabia onde havia reunido coragem para rebater a zombaria do moreno, mas arrancou boas risadas de ambos.

\- Você fez o mesmo! Na frente do convidado! - exclamou - E se ainda quer aquele tal de PlayLubri que comprou, não deveria ter me oferecido! - ironizou, deixando o loiro ciente de que o amigo o viu usando-o novamente.

\- Pode levar! No dia que eu conquistar a Ladybug não vou mais precisar de nada disso! - sentenciou, arregalando os olhos em seguida, notando o que havia falado. Levou uma mão a boca, martirizando-se mentalmente pelo que havia acabado de declarar.

Havia deixado novamente sua personalidade e seus desejos de Chat Noir tomarem conta. Permitiu transbordar um lado que ninguém conhecia. Um lado que não sabia se seria permitido mostrar aos outros. Se seria aceito.

Nino pareceu espantado, mas um largo sorriso estampou seu rosto. - Você tem quinze anos, o que pretende fazer com a menina?! - riu pelo nariz.

A pergunta, não de crítica e muito menos de desaprovação, mas com uma sutil aceitação, não somente de sua personalidade, mas de seus sentimentos, trouxeram a tona uma felicidade ingênua para o modelo, que precisou segurar as lágrimas. Jamais pensou que pudesse conversar assim com alguém e, mesmo que ainda não se sentisse confortável, saber que Nino não o desaprovava de todo, trazia uma enorme paz ao seu coração.

Despediu-se do amigo, sentindo-se feliz, porém, com arrependimentos indecentes e dúvidas que precisavam de respostas urgentes.

 _"Eu devia ter me contentado com uma revista."_


End file.
